JP-A-5-322027 discloses a conventional technique to, when a shift lever has been switched from an N range to a D range or an R range, determine a target rate of change in the turbine rotational speed based on the engine rotational speed, and decrease the turbine rotational speed to conform to the target rate of change in the turbine rotational speed.
On the other hand, JP-A-2003-97688 discloses a technique to, when a shift lever has been switched from a D range to an N range and then returned to the D range while a vehicle is running, change a filtering process for an electric current supplied to a solenoid in accordance with the shift lever operation.